The present invention relates to FLASH, electrically erasable, programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and nitride, programmable read only memory (NROM) cells in general.
Dual bit cells are known in the art although they are not common. Some dual bit cells have multiple threshold voltage levels, where every two threshold voltage levels together store a different bit. Others store one bit on either side of the cell. A dual bit cell of the latter kind, known as nitride, programmable read only memory (NROM) cell, is described in Applicant""s copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/905,286, entitled xe2x80x9cTwo Bit Non-Volatile Electrically Erasable And Programmable Semiconductor Memory Cell Utilizing Asymmetrical Charge Trappingxe2x80x9d which was filed Aug. 1, 1997. The disclosure of the above-identified application is incorporated herein by reference.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, to which reference is now made, schematically illustrate the dual bit NROM cell. The cell has a single channel 100 between two bit lines 102 and 104 but two separated and separately chargeable areas 106 and 108. Each area defines one bit. For the dual bit cell of FIG. 1, the separately chargeable areas 106 and 108 are found within a nitride layer 110 formed in an oxide-nitride-oxide sandwich (layers 109, 110 and 111) underneath a polysilicon layer 112.
To read the left bit, stored in area 106, right bit line 104 is the drain and left bit line 102 is the source. This is known as the xe2x80x9cread throughxe2x80x9d direction, indicated by arrow 113. To read the right bit, stored in area 108, the cell is read in the opposite direction, indicated by arrow 114. Thus, left bit line 102 is the drain and right bit line 104 is the source.
FIG. 1B generally indicates what occurs within the cell during reading of the left bit of area 106. An analogous operation occurs when reading the right bit of area 108.
To read the left bit in area 106, the left bit line 102 receives the source voltage level Vs, typically of 0V, and the right bit line 104 receives the drain voltage Vd, typically of 2V. The gate receives a relatively low voltage Vg, which typically is a low voltage of 3V.
The presence of the gate and drain voltages Vg and Vd, respectively, induce a depletion layer 54 and an inversion layer 52 in the center of channel 100. The drain voltage Vd is large enough to induce a depletion region 55 near drain 104 which extends to the depletion layer 54 of channel 100. This is known as xe2x80x9cbarrier loweringxe2x80x9d and it causes xe2x80x9cpunch-throughxe2x80x9d of electrons from the inversion layer 52 to the drain 104. The punch-through current is only minimally controlled by the presence of charge in right area 108 and thus, the left bit can be read irrespective of the presence or absence of charge in right area 108.
Since area 106 is near left bit line 102 which, for this case, acts as the source (i.e. low voltage level), the charge state of area 106 will determine whether or not the inversion layer 52 is extended to the source 102. If left area 106 has a threshold implant, then the voltage thereacross will not be sufficient to extend inversion layer 52 to the source 102 and a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d will be read. The opposite is true if area 106 has no charge.
Like floating gate cells, the cell of FIGS. 1A and 1B is erasable and programmable. Thus, the charge stored in areas 106 and 108 can change over time in response to a user""s request.
For NROM cells, each bit is programmed in the direction opposite that of its reading direction. Thus, to program left bit in area 106, left bit line 102 receives the high programming voltage (i.e. is the drain) and right bit line 104 is grounded (i.e. is the source). This is shown in FIG. 1C. The opposite is true for programming area 108.
The high programming voltage pulls electrons from the source 104. As the electrons speed up toward the drain 102, they eventually achieve enough energy to xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d into the nitride layer 110. This is known as xe2x80x9chot electron injectionxe2x80x9d and it only occurs in the area close to the drain 102. When the drain voltage is no longer present, the oxide layer 109 prevents the electrons from moving back into the channel 100.
The bits are erased in the same directions that they are programmed. However, for erasure, a negative erasure voltage is provided to the gate 112 and a positive voltage is provided to the bit line which is to be the drain. Thus, to erase the charge in left area 106, the erase voltage is provided to left bit line 102. The highly negative erase voltage creates an electric field in the area near the left bit line 102 which pulls the electrons stored in the area close to the drain. However, the electric field is strong only close to the drain and thus, the charge in right area 108 is not depleted.
Typically, programming and erasure are performed with pulses of voltage on the drain and on the gate. After each pulse, a verify operation occurs in which the threshold voltage level of the cell (i.e. the level at which the cell passes current) is measured. During programming, the threshold voltage level Vtp is steadily increased so that the cell will not pass any significant current during a read operation. During erasure, the opposite is true; the threshold voltage level Vte is decreased until a significant current is present in the cell during reading.
Unfortunately, multiple erase and programming cycles change the number of pulses needed to achieve the desired threshold voltage levels. For the pulses, either the voltage level can remain constant and the number of pulses can be increased or the voltage level can be increased until the desired threshold voltage level is achieved.
The cell will no longer function once the gate voltage required for erasure is too negative and/or the number of programming pulses is reduced to one.
FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C present experimental results of multiple programming and erase cycles, on log-linear charts. In this experiment, the gate voltage level for erasure was increased, as necessary, and the cell ceased to function after 20,000 cycles.
FIG. 2A graphs the programming and erase threshold voltage levels for both bits. Curves 60 and 62 illustrate the programming threshold voltage levels for the left and right bits, respectively, where the threshold voltage level for the right bit is measured in the forward (and not the reverse) direction. Curves 64 and 66 illustrate the erase threshold voltage levels for the left and right bits, respectively. It is noted that all curves remain relatively constant until about 2000 cycles at which point the threshold voltage levels increase. It is also noted that the programming threshold voltage level for the left bit, read in the reverse direction, is significantly higher than that for the right bit. However, the erase threshold voltage levels of each bit are smaller than their programming threshold voltage levels.
FIG. 2B illustrates the read current Ir after programming (curve 70) and after erasure (curve 72). The both currents decrease strongly after about 4000 cycles.
FIG. 2C illustrates the number of programming pulses (curve 74) and the gate voltage during erasure (curve 76). The number of programming pulses drops to one and the gate voltage drops from xe2x88x926V to xe2x88x929V after about 3000 cycles.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved NROM cell which can endure an increased number of programming and erase cycles.
There is therefore provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an NROM cell having a double pocket implant self-aligned to at least one of its bit line junctions. Alternatively, the bit line junction(s) can have a thin area of effective programming and erasing located nearby. Further alternatively, the channel can have a threshold voltage level implant which has a low voltage level in a central area of the channel and which has a peak of high voltage level near at least one of the bit line junctions.
Specifically, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the NROM cell includes a channel, two diffusion areas on either side of the channel, each diffusion area having a junction with the channel, an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer over at least the channel, a polysilicon gate at least above the ONO layer and a pocket implant self-aligned to one or both of the junctions.
Moreover, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the pocket implant can be formed of one or two types of materials. If the latter is true, then the locations of maximum concentration of the two types of materials are separate from each other. For example, the two types of materials might be Boron and Phosphorous wherein the Boron has a location of maximum concentration closer to the junction than the location of maximum concentration of the Phosphorous.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a programmed bit has negative charge and an erased bit has positive charge stored in a portion of the ONO layer near the junction.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two oxide layers of the ONO layer are of 50-100 xc3x85 and the nitride layer is 20-50 xc3x85.
Still further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Boron implant is 30-120 Kev up to a dose of 1-5xc3x971013 per cm2 and the Phosphorous implant is 30-100 Kev up to a dose of 0.5-2.5xc3x971013 per cm2.
In accordance with an alternative preferred embodiment of the present invention, the NROM cell can include the channel, two diffusion areas on either side of the channel, an ONO layer, a polysilicon gate and a threshold voltage level implant which has a low voltage level in a central area of the channel and which has a peak of high voltage level near one or both of the junctions.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a programmed bit has negative charge and an erased bit has positive charge stored in a portion of the ONO layer near the peak(s) of threshold voltage.
Still further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a programmed bit raises the effective threshold voltage level in the area of the peak to a level above the high voltage level and an erased bit lowers the effective threshold voltage level in the area of the peak to the low voltage level.
There is also provided, in accordance with a further alternate, preferred embodiment of the present invention, the NROM cell can include the channel, two diffusion areas on either side of the channel, an ONO layer, a polysilicon gate and a thin area of effective programming and erasing located near one or both of the junctions.
There is further provided, in accordance with a further alternate, preferred embodiment of the present invention, the NROM cell can include the channel, two diffusion areas on either side of the channel, an ONO layer, a polysilicon gate and means for enabling generally full erasure of previously programmed charge.
There is still further provided, in accordance with a further alternate, preferred embodiment of the present invention, the NROM cell can include the channel, two diffusion areas on either side of the channel, an ONO layer and a polysilicon gate. In this embodiment, a programmed bit has negative charge and an erased bit has positive charge stored in portions of the ONO layer near one or both of the junctions.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the amount of negative charge to be stored is less than twice a standard unit of negative charge.
Finally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a programmed bit has a reduced electric field therein.